yugiohtwofandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapter 4
"Little kid." says Seth. Joseph looks at him. "Your sister hates you. Everone does and you know it." "True." Said Joseph. "Well, you can get revenge on them. On everyone of the Keepers." "Yes. I WILL DO IT FOR REVENGE!" Joseph smiles. "I must now kill you and you will now be reborn as a member of the Shadow Army." "WAIT! I don't wanna die!" It was too late. Seth has already stabbed Joseph. Joseph's eyes close for a minute or two. Before re-opening. This time they are black. "I'LL DESTROY YOU KEEPERS!" Wes Falcon is running around the street. He's a duelling champion. He's heard a group of people on the beach, so he decides to walk over. He then notices something. Archie and the others are walking towards a volcano. "Um, why we walking over to that volcano?" asked Johnny. "That is the Shadow Army's hideout. On the inside, there's an entrance which cannot get the lava in it. The volcano hasn't erupted for years." answered Jeremy. "Millions of years." added Rikoryu. "Wow." said Johnny. Then all of a sudden, two big white holes appeared, and two female figures emerged. Then the white holes disappeared. Two girls with black eyes were standung there. "Which ones of you are Victor Jackson and Rikoryu Tekishi?" One of them asked. "We are!" Said Victor and Rikoryu stepping forward. "Hm. My name is Sarah Domon." Said the lady. "And I'm Abigail Wayne." Said the other one, "We are members of the Shadow Army and we have been sent to destroy you!" "So, we must tag duel you! Abigail and I verses you and Victor." "We accept." Said Rikoryu. "There's nothing to do now but watch." Says Jeremy. Archie nods. "I go first!" Rikoryu draws. "I'll play Infinity Beast - Titanic Golem in attack mode!" A big golem with lava on it's hand and in it's fists appears on the field. It has 1900 ATK and 700 DEF. "I'll end my turn by placing a card facedown." "My turn! Draw!" Said Abigail, "I'll summon X-Saber Galahad in attack mode!" A big samurai-like creature with long blue hair and a white-and-green mask lands onto the field. It has 1800 ATK and 800 DEF. "Now, attack his golem!" X-Saber Galahad uses it's sword and hits the golem, which makes a cloud of smoke go around it. "Why'd you do that? My monster has more attack points." Asked Rikoryu. "Check again." Said Abigail. The smoke cleared up and the golem was gone. Rikoryu's life points dropped down to 3800. "HOW'D THAT HAPPEN?" Asked Rikoryu. "When X-Saber Galahad attacks a monster, it gains 300 ATK. Now I end my turn by playing a face-down card." "I DRAW!" Said Victor drawing a card, "I'll summon Genex Controller in attack mode." A small, rusty robot lands on the field. It has 1400 ATK and 1200 DEF. "What good can that do?" Asked Sarah. "Good when I activate Double Summon! By tributing my Genex Controller I summon Army Genex from my hand!" Genex Controller shatters and the pieces go back together to form a big robot carrying a bazooka. This one has 2300 ATK and 1300 DEF. "Now I'll play Genex Workshop! This card Special Summons Genex Controller from my Graveyard! Now I activate Genex Retuning! Genex Retuning lowers the level of Genex Controller to one and Army Genex to 5! Now I'll tune my Genex Controller with my Army Genex to Synchro Summon, Genex Triarm!" A big green-and-black machine with a gun as it's hand appears on the field. "NOT SO FAST! I activate Saber Hole! When you summon a monster while I control an X-Saber monster, your monster is removed from play and 2 players I select can Special Summon a monster of their own from their hand! I choose me and Sarah." Genex Triarm falls down a pitfall trap. "Ah man! My ace card is down, and now they each get a monster." Victor complained. "UH OH! You don't think that they could be summoning..." Said Rikoryu. "WE SPECIAL SUMMON DARK MASTER - SKULL ARCHFIEND AND DARK MASTER - SABER BEAST!" A big skull creature with blood-red eyes, which is about 100 metres tall, appears on the field with 0 ATK and DEF. It is followed by a mammoth creature which is about 120 metres tall, and great sabres as tusks, which has 3000 ATK and 2600 DEF. "NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Scream Rikoryu and Victor. "Two more of the legendary Dark Masters have arrived." Says Jeremy. Joanna looks really terrified. "Now it's my turn!" Says Sarah drawing, "I use the effect of my Dark Master, now I reveal 1 monster in my Deck to gain it's ATK and DEF!" She said picking a card from her Deck. She reveals an Ally of Justice - DoomFire Lord, which has 3000 ATK and 2500 DEF. The Dark Master's ATK and DEF become 3000 and 2500. Everyone is scared apart from Sarah and Abigail laughing. "It's time for your ultimate doom. This, is the end of you all!" Sarah and Abigail start laughing, and the laughing becomes a maniac laugh, which grows and grows even more. Continued on Yu-Gi-Oh! DR Chapter 5